Butterflies
by smile1
Summary: KateSawyer one piece. She wouldn't be going back to Jack tonight.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series _Lost _or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N: **What can I say, it's been a while, I know, and I'm sorry for the long wait, althoughin my absence I have been writing. This one piece is evidence of that. I've been taking more time to work on my stories, so hopefully that will show because it's really hard for me to say whether I am improving or not. Plus, I tend to be really picky of my own writing. I hope you'll like. :)

**

* * *

**

**Butterflies**

_''Why won't you let me love you?''_

''What do you keep smiling at?'' Sawyers asked upon sitting down, a smile of his own an outlet for something he couldn't seem to put into words. It wasn't something he had dealt with before, and it scared him just a little because he didn't think it was something he was ready to come to terms with.

''You need a haircut.''

''So do you,'' he teased, aware of the long locks that lay displayed across her back and shoulders for him to see.

Kate self-consciously dipped the tips of her fingers into her disorderly strands, contemplating whether she should pull them aside and reveal the rest of her face to him. ''I like my hair long.'' She swept her hair up and over her shoulder, leaving one stray curl behind. Sawyer leaned forward just enough to grab a hold of it, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he wrapped it around his finger and pushed it back towards the others. ''So do I,'' he said in a hushed voice.

She averted her eyes with a smile, not seeing how much he enjoyed the sight of her flushed cheeks.

_It had been a while._

Their moment was robbed from them as Jack appeared, purposely letting the door slam shut behind him, their silence pervaded.

''Well, lookie who we've got here,'' Sawyer said.

Jack stalked over to them. ''What's going on?''

Kate kept her head down; it was harder to look at him than before. Sawyer took instant notice of her abrupt shy streak and knew that he was being left out of the loop of something.

''Kate?''

''I took him outside,'' she answered him, feeling guilty for no good reason.

''Well, he isn't supposed to be out here.''

''Why?'' she challenged, her eyes now on the same level as Jack's.

''Are you questioning me, Kate? The last time I checked I was the only doctor on this island.''

''I thought he could use the fresh air.'' She shrugged. ''I didn't see the harm in-''

''You never do,'' he cut her off sharply.

''I'm sorry, Jack,'' she said, though her apology wasn't heartfelt.

''Now, hold up, sweet cheeks; there ain't no reason for you to be apologizing, especially when it ain't your fault in the first place.'' Sawyer turned his penetrating gaze to Jack. ''What can I say, the locked up dark and gloomy thing wasn't working for me.''

''I'm taking him back to the beach,'' Kate decided right there and then.

''Sounds like a plan to me,'' Sawyer agreed, willing to take her side above Jack's any time.

''I don't think that's a good idea.''

Sawyer licked his chapped lips before tilting his head further up. ''Look, doc, I know you need to keep an eye on me, but I sure don't need no babysitter. I can take care of myself.''

Jack crossed his arms. ''You can?''

''I got the bullet out, didn't I?''

Jack sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win because somewhere along the line, it had become two against one. ''Fine.'' He turned his back to the sugar sweet smile Kate intended on thanking him with.

She got up and held out her hand to Sawyer. He didn't take it and she didn't drop it. Finally, he grinned. ''I'll take any excuse to hold your hand, Freckles.'' He grabbed a hold of her hand and she pulled him up.

''So, what was with all that tension between you and Jacko?'' he asked once they were on their way. ''What did I do?''

She shook her head. ''Nothing. It's on me this time.''

He glanced her way, eyes twinkling. ''You've been stirring up trouble again, Sassafras?''

''Yeah.'' She managed half a smile. ''Something like that.''

x-x-x

At the beach, Kate walked Sawyer over to his tent, leaning over him more and more until his ass hit the sand, his final tug more forceful than she had foreseen as she tumbled forwards and ended up in his lap.

''Didn't know you missed me that much, sweetheart,'' he uttered, dragging the last syllable on in a sultry manner.

Kate awkwardly managed to get up in a sitting position, doing a swift scan of his injured shoulder before maneuvering herself to his side. Fighting an upcoming wave of dizziness, she sat as still as she could with her eyes narrowed to slits.

''You okay?''

She smiled; he sounded worried. ''I'm fine, just tired. I haven't had much sleep since-'' She yawned, giving him a sheepish look afterwards. ''I need sleep. I'll go even more crazy if I don't.'' She ran the back of her index finger across her eyes, her lids closing as she did so. ''I should get back.''

''I'll tell you what,'' Sawyer began, ''how about I save you the walk?''

Her hand dropped. ''What do you-''

''You can crash here.''

''No.'' She shook her head. ''No, you need the rest.''

''Hon, all I've been doing since I got back here is rest. Now, I know I ain't no doctor or anything, but I think I'm fully rested.''

''You sure?'' she double checked.

He nodded. ''Positive.'' He watched her get up. ''You know I'd love nothing more than to help you get into my bed, but unfortunately for me, roughing it doesn't seem like an option at the moment.'' He paused to give her a playful wink. ''So, how about I owe you, big, and we'll take another crack at it once you're fully rested?''

She didn't say a word as she walked away, though the crimson hue on her cheeks and the way she bit down on her lip said more than enough.

x-x-x

When Kate opened her eyes again, she didn't have to look far for Sawyer. He was even closer by than she had left him; he was sitting by her side with a book in hand and glasses on. It was a sight she stored away in her memory because it was one she wouldn't come across again any time soon. Her eyes moved on to the dark tinted background as she stretched her limbs beneath the thin sheets.

He took off his glasses, giving her a couple of more seconds of silence to shake off her slumber, although traces of fatigue still lingered in her drowsy body language. She rolled on to her side and caught his eye.

He threw his book aside. ''Well, well, look who finally decided to wake up.''

Her lips were lazily tugged up into a modest smile. ''I missed you.''

Now, he brought his head downwards, uncombed strands of hair laying crisscross across his unshaven face. There was something undeniable about his look. ''You know,'' she started, curling her fingers up at the side of her head, ''we would've never met if the plane hadn't crashed.''

''We would've met,'' he disagreed.

She held his gaze. ''Maybe, but not likely; you would've never-''

''I noticed you,'' he didn't let her finish.

''Yeah, because I was the only one wearing handcuffs. I'm sure everyone noticed me.''

''That's not the only reason, Freckles.''

She hid her face behind her curls and he let out a deep chuckle. ''You don't take compliments well, do you?''

''I take compliments just fine, Sawyer.''

''Really?'' He leaned towards her. ''Then why do you keep doing that?''

''Doing what?'' Kate inquired, though she wasn't that naive.

''Lighting up all red like some traffic light?''

She kept clear from his heedful gaze as she came up with an answer. ''I guess that's the only girly thing I didn't lose along the way.''

''Freckles, from where I'm sitting you've got plenty of girly things to go around.'' To add the deed to his words, he took a good look at her curves, humbled by the sheets that covered them.

''Don't,'' she chided meekly.

Sawyer obliged by sitting back, his eyes now back on her face.

She struggled with many words as she prepared to say something, though her battle was fought for her as Jack made his presence known by discreetly coughing before making his entrance. Her eyes immediately glided upwards as she thought about how long he could have been out there, eavesdropping on them.

''Jack, what are you-''

''I came to check on Sawyer,'' he offered curtly, not looking at her.

''Lucky me.''

''Why aren't you in bed, resting?''

''Puddin' over there needed her beauty sleep more than I did,'' Sawyer said.

Jack nodded, though not liking the statement all that much by the look he gave Kate. ''Are you fully rested?'' She nodded. ''Good, then you wouldn't mind stepping outside while I examine him?''

Kate shook her head. ''I need to get back to the hatch anyway; I think it's my turn to push the button.'' She threw the covers aside, reached over for her shoes, and got up.

''I need to head over to the hatch, too,'' Jack told her when they were eye to eye. ''I'll be out in a few minutes.''

''Sounds like someone's in trouble,'' Sawyer intercepted.

''No, we just need to talk.''

''Fine,'' Kate murmured and vacated the tent.

Jack kept his word and followed only a couple of minutes later. He passed her by and halted a few feet away from Sawyer's tent. She went over to him, wanting to get it over with. ''What's up?''

Jack looked at her. ''Nothing much. I just wanted to see how you were doing?''

''I'm good. I just needed some sleep.''

''Good, that's good.''

Kate crossed her arms. ''Is that what you wanted to talk about?''

He nodded, though spoke up again when she made an attempt to walk away. ''I want to know why you've been spending so much time with him, Kate.''

She shrugged. ''I missed him and I'm glad he's back.''

''Really?''

''What are you getting at, Jack?''

He shook his head. ''Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't running.''

She raised an eyebrow. ''Running?''

''Yeah; I know it's been somewhat of a habit for you in the past, but-''

''Is this about what happened between us in the jungle? Look, I'm sorry, I was on the verge of going crazy, and was seeing things...''

''You thought I was Sawyer, didn't you?''

She bit her lip before answering him, ''I... I didn't know what I was thinking. I was looking at him, and... I needed to be sure. I'm really sorry for-''

''It's okay.'' He gently touched her arm, knowing that there was no use in blaming her for his own feelings. ''Just make sure that you're not getting emotionally attached just because you feel lonely and need-''

''I'm getting emotionally attached because no one else will, Jack,'' she objected. ''No one has even come up to him to see how he's doing. Even you're only doing so because you're a doctor and you have to.''

''Is that what you think?''

''No, I... I just want to be near him right now.''

Jack nodded. ''Okay. I can take your shift, if you want? I'm heading over to the hatch anyway.''

''Just give me a few minutes.''

He turned and started on his way to the hatch, leaving her alone like she wanted.

She stood there with her arms wrapped around her stomach as her hair got swooped up by the evening breeze. She felt the butterflies.

x-x-x

That night, when Kate lay in a bed of her own at the hatch, she did nothing but twist and turn, kept from her sleep by her own giddiness. Too hot and bothered she kicked off her covers, her breaths ragged and palms damp as she recovered from her midnight thoughts. It had been a while since she had them; when he was gone, there had only been room for the what if's. She had worried herself sick, but she didn't need to anymore because he was back.

_He was safe._

She got out of bed and tugged on her jeans and shoes, not bothering with the laces as she strutted over to where Jack was. She quickly ran her knuckles across the steel surface of the door and waited long enough for Jack to look up. ''I'm going for a walk.''

''Will you be back?''

She shrugged. ''I don't know.''

He nodded. ''I'll be here.''

Kate turned and headed for the door.

x-x-x

At Sawyer's tent, Kate stood at the sidelines for a little while longer, watching him sleep with a smile. When she finally did make her move, she made sure to be as quiet as a mouse and as light as a feather as she skillfully maneuvered herself on top of him, his hips trapped between her thighs. Her hands went for the sides of his face while she brought her upper body forwards, bringing them chest to chest. She brushed his hair to the side and did nothing about hers.

''Sawyer,'' she chanted close to his ear, an undeniable wake-up call. His eyes opened while hers shut and she found his mouth by touch, running her fingers across his lips before coming in for a landing. His body writhed beneath hers as he searched for a focus of his own, his hands roaming across her sides before they settled on her hips. He pulled them against his, giving her a warning of how easily things could get out of hand. She didn't pull back immediately, but finished off their kiss first.

''I missed you,'' she told him once more when their faces where still only inches apart.

He ran his thumb down her neck. ''Same here, Freckles.''

''Can I stay here tonight?''

His grip tightened. ''You sure you wanna do that?''

Kate rolled her eyes. ''I'm not asking for sex, Sawyer, I just wanna sleep with you.''

''Well, okay, Sassafras,'' he replied, eyeing her as she got off him.

Kate kicked off her shoes and undid her pants for the second time that night.

He didn't say a word as she got into bed with him.

_No, she wouldn't be going back to Jack tonight._

_

* * *

_

**Please review? (: **The rest is left up to your imagination, I'm afraid. :) I felt that if I continued it would become (even more) out of character, and I kinda like how that last line neatly keeps it all together. Thank you for reading and for anyone who has reviewed any of my _Lost _stories. I really enjoy writing, so the kind words are definitely appreciated. :)


End file.
